At First Sight
by JaydenMatthews
Summary: The very first time Emma sees Regina, something inside her seems to come alive. She feels a pull from deep within. Only later does she understand why. AU one-shot.


I have decided that writing one-shots while I work on the longer stories would be a good idea. I am keeping my mind sharp and my fingers on the keys. So here is the second one-shot of this new experiment. Most of these one-shots will be AU and the ages will be changed accordingly. Again, please be kind. I am truly trying to survive here. Someone told me that writing may be my ground. I think they may be right. So, thank you for that.

 _ **At First Sight**_

Even after so many years later, Regina and Emma still love to look back and remember the first day that they laid eyes on each other. They both can remember it like it had only just happened even though twenty years had passed since that day. Losing each other, getting the girl of their dreams back, a wedding, and three kids later, the Swan-Mills women are more in love than anyone had ever been in the history of forever. If two people were truly meant to be together, it would be Regina and Emma Swan-Mills. That light in their eyes when they lock their gaze has never gone out. The butterflies in their stomach when they embrace or hold hands have not stopped flapping around. They are so in love that it is nearly sickening but that is just them. That is just how they are.

Emma had just moved back to Storybrooke after being gone for nearly five years. She had moved to Tennessee where she lived in roughly seven different locations. From Tennessee, she moved to a small railroad town in Montana but only stayed there for a month. She left Montana with her five-year-old son, Henry and ventured back to her home state of Arkansas. She moved in with a man who had basically been her father her entire life. He had raised her, and she even called him Daddy.

Henry and Emma arrived in the incredibly early hours on a cool May morning. By July, Emma still had not been able to find a job. She was starting to get depressed. She had left Tennessee when she and her girlfriend, Lily, had split up. See, Lily was married and was pregnant and had told Emma that they would raise the unborn boy together. Lily planned to leave her husband and be with Emma and Henry. That never happened. Even before they were an item, Emma and Lily were best friends. So, when Lily elected to not leave her husband, Emma packed up her and her son and they left. That did not ease the pain, however. It was still there. Emma was alone which was never a good thing for her. She had no way to support herself and her son. She was falling back into habits that she thought she would never even consider again. After two years, Emma fell to relapse. The darkness consumed her. It was winning yet again.

On July third, Emma's cell phone rang, and on the screen appeared an unsaved number. She answered and could not contain her excitement when the man on the other side of the device asked her if she could come in for an interview. She immediately said yes and upon ending the call, started getting ready. To make a long story short, Emma got the job. It was shit pay but Sonic Drive In was a fairly busy place in this small town, so the tips were pretty good.

Emma's first day was literal hell. She trained with a woman that was much older than her but never really taught her anything. She was scheduled to be there for a full eight-hour shift but her trainer left after the first six hours. When the trainer left, Emma had no fucking clue what she needed to be doing. It was happy hour (which meant half price drinks, slushes, and corn dogs), and everything was crazy busy. She did not know how to use the drink machine. She could not run orders alone yet. She did not know how to answer the speaker. She felt utterly useless. So, instead of standing around like an idiot, Emma started being useful. She pulled cups from the store corner and put them in their rightful place about the drink machine. She did the same with the lids for the cups. She pulled straws and put them in the container that was on the counter for the carhops to grab on their way to deliver an order. She went to the big ice machine on the opposite side of the store corner that held the cups and lids where there was a metal scoop and a five-gallon bucket. She filled the bucket and carried it to the cooler in the front of the store for the person that was making drinks for the river of orders flowing in.

Let me explain something about Happy Hour in this particular Sonic. It. Was. Crazy. People were moving all around. Everyone ran over each other. There were speaker boxes constantly going off and people answering and taking the orders. It was loud. It was fast. It was crowded. It was hectic.

Emma went back and forth between the big ice maker and the cooler up front, dumping one bucket full after the other. She was constantly being bumped into and run over and nudged out of the way. But she was determined. She was going to be helpful. She was going to make it through this. Henry was depending on her to make it through this. She filled yet another bucket and made her way towards the cooler but when her line of sight made it past the ice cream machine, her legs stopped working.

She was looking straight in front of her and she saw the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen. The light was shining in through the windows behind the girl and it created a glow around her that made her shine like an angel. Emma looked her up and down one good time but when she looked back up, her green eyes locked with the brown orbs belonging to the mystery brunette. As soon as their gaze caught the other, everything just stopped. In Emma and Regina's ears they could hear no speaker box alarms or workers taking orders or the fizzing of the drinks or the sizzling of the food or the rustle of feet on the floor. The only sound Emma could hear was the beating of her own heart in her ears. Their vision faded and focused only on the other. They could not see or hear anything but each other. Emma could feel her heart pounding so fiercely against her chest that she feared it would break through at any moment. Her breathing had left her...she had forgotten how. Deep within herself, Emma felt a pull in the direction of the angel leaning against the wall, but she did not understand it. She would not come to understand it until a few months down the road. But the moment she could pinpoint that pull, all she could do was smile.

Looking back on it now, Emma realized that the pull she felt within herself was her soul attempting to reconnect with its other half. See, the blonde passionately believes in the quote by Plato stating "According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." Now she knows that is exactly what was happening when she laid her eyes on Regina Mills for the first time. The half of the soul in her body recognized it's other half...at first sight.


End file.
